


Sleep Over Adventures

by wickedgamesoyaoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedgamesoyaoya/pseuds/wickedgamesoyaoya
Summary: With your weekend plans ruined, your boyfriend Oikawa Tooru is there to save the day.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Sleep Over Adventures

Physical fatigue consumed every inch of the setter’s body, with tension stretching along his shoulders, developing numerous knots between his muscles. While walking along the hallway to his apartment, he sunk his bandaged fingers into the flesh, applying pressure to ease the ache, but his limbs were of little use. The final set of the evening left his fingers in dire need of rest, and since he left practice they throbbed incessantly under the tape. What he truly required was a weekend of rest, preferably one where he spent at least one day in bed, cuddled into his loving partner’s embrace. Unfortunately, the cure to his problems would not be available until Sunday, as you were invited to a sleepover hosted by your college friends. He doubted you would be home now, and the thought only increased the setter’s dismay.

Maybe he could ask that you return home one day early? That wasn’t too unreasonable, was it?

A chorus of heavy sighs parted Oikawa’s lips as he entered the apartment. A bitter expression painted his features, directing his bottom lip to curl out slightly. Except, his bitterness was short-lived, instantly evaporating when he caught sight of an adorable little person, sulking on the couch. There you were, dressed in a brand-new pair of pajamas, with a matching sleeping mask attached to your head. The amount of accessories decorating you from head to toe was so damn excessive; it was hard for him to maintain a frown. When you finally noticed your boyfriend, a loud whine vibrated inside your throat as you wigged your fingers at him, gesturing for him to enter your embrace.

“What happened? Did they cancel?” After lowering his gym bag onto the floor, and removing his shoes, he padded across the room to where you were sat. Upon reaching the couch, he placed a hand against the couch just above your shoulder, before dipping down to plant a single kiss against your forehead. “I would join you, but I’m covered in blood and sweat right now. I don’t think you want me to stain your brand-new pjs, do you?” The teasing edge to his low voice did not eliminate the alarm rising inside your core – did he just say _blood_?

Instantly, your mind abandoned the self-pity party it was partaking in, as your y/e/c irises scanned him for any visible injures. “What are you talking about? Did you get hurt?” Your palms framed his face after you failed to locate the source of his pain. You delicately guided his face from one side to the other, permitting you an additional opportunity to analyze his visage for any sign of blood. But once again you found nothing.

“It’s an expression, y/n. I’m not bleeding. Though, I did hurt my fingers.” His caramel irises flickered to the couch, where his bandaged fingers were sinking into the back cushion. It was strange but your presence alone helped lift some of the stress that plagued him. Who knew that his pain was no match for the presence of significant other?

“What? Oh my god, Tooru!” A horrified expression crossed your visage at the sight of his worn out limbs. “You know what, you’re ban from volleyball now. Sorry. I don’t make the rules.” A little huff was exhaled through your nostrils to demonstrate the seriousness of the matter, but the noise only earned you another laugh from the setter.

“You’re always so dramatic, my sweet angel. How about this instead, I won’t play volleyball for the next two days, and instead you and I will have our own slumber party, hm?” Curving his eyebrows, he awaited your response with a wide beam displayed. Spending the weekend cuddled under a pillow fort was actually very enticing – hell, he would do anything as long as it was with you.

“Hmmmm.” Squishing his face with your palms, you tried to appear deep in thought, knitting your brows together. “Okay. Deal. Go shower, pretty boy. We have a long two nights ahead of us!”

* * *

While your boyfriend showered and selected his outfit for the impromptu sleepover, it was your task to begin building the largest pillow fort known to mankind. After watching a few Youtube videos on how to construct a proper support for the fort, you elected to include the rod from your mop and broom as the frame. A thin mattress cover was draped over the rods, connecting them to the loveseat couch in the living room. All that remained now was to add the pillows inside and to decorate the outside with some fairy lights. You were about to exit the fort to gather the pillows from your bedroom when you heard your boyfriend comically question your absence.

“I wonder where my pretty little angel is?”

Poking your head out from under the sheet, your plan to return his comment with sarcasm was withdrawn when your eyes landed upon him. His skin was glistening under the dimmed lighting, and while his mocha mane lacked its usual puff, you were overcome with the urge to play with the wet strands. He appeared so soft, dressed in a plain t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. 

“What? Did you think I’d look worse after a shower, angel face? I take offense to that, you know.” A hand was placed against his hip as he clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“No. You just… never wear pjs. You look so…” _Why the hell were you stuttering?_ Growing exasperated with your own inadequacies, you sighed out the remainder of the compliment “cute. Why the hell are you so cute?”

“I don’t know. Should I ask my mother?” Humour released in the form of a melody, demonstrating the playfulness of his retort. Your heart was seized by adoration when the soundwaves hit your eardrums.

“You are so annoying, Tooru. Stop teasing me and go bring me some pillows!” With one hand clawing at your forehead, a series of grunts were growled out.

“I’ll do that in a minute.” Instead of retreating to the bedroom, and complying with your demands, he advanced closer, kneeling down to where you were sat. “You know, talking about my mother… I think we should take a trip back home soon. Don’t you think it’s time you met her?” While his voice was projected confidentially, Oikawa was a tad bit nervous. Two years into dating – wasn’t it time that you two met?

The suggestion was enough to force you out of the comfort of the fort and into your boyfriend’s arms. Once you tackled him onto the ground, he mumbled a little “ow” but a smile remained glued to his features. “You’re very sus right now, Tooru. Why are you saying this now!?”

Oikawa did not mind being walled in by your arms on either side, even if you were interrogating him. Particularly because now he was provided a perfect view of your face. “Well, I can’t propose to someone she hasn’t met before, now can I?”

Your arms almost caved in upon hearing his explanation – were you hearing this right?

“Excuse me!?” Underlying your words was a demand for some clarification. He seemed to have understood that, as he provided you one seconds later.

“You heard me. No one’s ever stuck with me for so long before, y/n. Well, except for Iwa-chan!” His eyelids fluttered shut for a second, while his mouth twitched into a large smile. How could he not want to marry you?

Inside of your chest, your heart squealed in joy, and the additional amount of blood rushing through your veins left your mind in a daze. “Lucky me then. I’m glad none of your ex’s stayed, because if they did, I would have never met you.” Soon, tears formed at your waterline as the weight of his words slowly sunk in. “I love you, pretty boy.”

Your reaction was everything he could have wanted and more. Reaching up, he brushed his thumb along your cheek, swiping away the liquid sticking to your skin.

“I love you, y/n.”


End file.
